10 minutes
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: "Ini Miss Eunhyuk, guru magang yang akan menggantikan Miss Tiffany selama mengambil cuti untuk persiapan persalinannya..." / Tanpa sadar bibirku mengukir senyuman. Iya, dia benar! Mulai sekarang aku bisa terus melihat gadis itu. Bukan hanya sekedar 10 menit. / Drabble. HaeHyuk. GS.


**10 minutes**

"Hufft~"

Kepulan uap tipis berhembus melalui mulut ku. Musim gugur datang membawa semilir angin dan udara dingin yang cukup menusuk hingga ke tulang. Hn~ malam ini akan jadi malam yang cukup menyiksa.

Sudah lewat pukul 8 petang dan aku baru selesai dengan serangkaian kegiatan wajib belajar yang menyebabkan otakku justru makin bebal. Inilah yang ku benci dari siswa tingkat akhir. Jam tambahan. Ck, tidak bisakah ujian dihapuskan dari dunia ini?

Lihat, bahkan hanya aku yang masih memakai seragam sekolah lengkap di halte ini. Berani taruhan, pasti orang-orang menganggapku murid berandalan. Aish~ kelak takkan ku sekolahkan anak ku di sekolah itu. Peraturannya sangat aneh.

Aku terus menggerutu dalam hati hingga tak sadar halte sudah sepi. Tinggal aku seorang? Ku lirik jam yang membingkai pergelangan tangan kiri ku. Bis ku masih 15 menit lagi. Ya sudahlah tak apa.

Iseng, aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Cukup ramai, dipenuhi penjual jajanan pinggir jalan. Aduh, jadi laper. Maklumlah, tadi siang aku belum sempat makan di kantin. Ibu, aku ingin cepat pulang~ ToT

"Eung.." Mataku tiba-tiba menangkap siluet seorang gadis di seberang jalan.

Kacamata minus—tebakanku—membingkai kedua matanya. Bertahtakan rambut lurus pendek sebahu dengan warna coklat gelap. Dress selutut berwarna peach yang dia pakai masih nampak meski terbalut mantel merah. Terlihat biasa saja 'kan? Maksudku, tak jauh berbeda dengan penampilan gadis-gadis lain pada umumnya. Entah apa yang membuat mataku tak mau lepas memandanginya. Bahkan jutaan gadis yang lebih cantik darinya pun banyak. Jadi, apa mataku ini mulai rusak?

Si gadis tak henti-hentinya melirik gelisah ke arah ponsel ditangannya. Sedang menunggu jemputan ku rasa. Baru saja aku menebak, sebuah mobil sport berwarna kuning berhenti tepat di depannya. Tebakan asal ku benar ya? Dan lihat segaris lengkungan di bibirnya. Ia tersenyum lega. Sangat indah. Seperti ada cahaya yang berpendar halus saat ia tersenyum barusan. Apa dia seorang dewi? Atau bidadari?

Kekaguman ku agak terhalang dengan kehadiran pemuda yang mengendarai mobil tadi langsung menghampiri si gadis dan terlibat obrolan singkat. Huh, mengganggu saja! Sungguh merusak pemandangan! Eh, tunggu! Kenapa juga aku harus kesal? Kenal dengan gadis itu saja tidak. Lagi pula, kalau ternyata pemuda itu adalah pacarnya, memang apa urusanku? Aish~ untuk apa coba aku repot-repot memikirkan orang lain.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya ribut dengan pikiran ku sendiri, aku sampai tidak sadar saat mobil sport tadi sudah melaju menembus sepinya malam dengan membawa serta si gadis. Yah~ hilang deh hal menarik untuk diamati.

Sekali lagi aku melirik jam tangan digital ku. Masih harus menunggu 5 menit lagi. Hn~

Yang barusan itu, 10 menit yang cukup istimewa meski nampak biasa saja. Setidaknya bisa menghilangkan rasa suntukku sejenak. Ya sudahlah. Toh bisnya sudah datang. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang, memberi makan pada cacing-cacing di perutku lalu istirahat. Oh kasurku, tunggulah. Aku segera pulang.

Fin

**.**

**.**

**.**

Extra

Keesokan harinya

Bel tanda mulainya jam tambahan meraung dengan nyaring tanpa mengindahkan gumaman protes beberapa siswa, termasuk aku. Kenapa disaat menyenangkan seperti sekarang ini waktu selalu berganti dengan cepat? Padahal aku baru saja memejamkan mata, setelah semalam terjaga hingga pukul 2 dini hari.

"Sore semua."

"Sore, Pak." koor murid-murid di kelas ku tak beraturan. Ya maklum saja kami ini 'kan bukan murid kelas seni.

Eung... tunggu, perasaan ada yang aneh. Kok 'pak' sih? Eh tapi bener juga deng, yang barusan itu memang bukan suaranya Miss Fany. Mustahil 'kan kalau guru bahasa inggris yang cantik itu suaranya jadi ngebass dan sangar kayak suaranya Pak Kepsek.

Karena penasaran, dengan malas aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi bersandar di atas meja (PS: aku duduk di deretan kursi belakang, jadi mau molor sekalipun enggak bakal ketahuan). Mataku terbuka lebar. Rasa kantukku lenyap tak berbekas. Bukan, bukan karena melihat wajah garang Pak Kepsek, tapi karena seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Orang yang menjadi alasanku—terpaksa—begadang tadi malam.

"Ini Miss Eunhyuk, guru magang yang akan menggantikan Miss Tiffany selama mengambil cuti untuk persiapan persalinannya. Ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Kelas yang mulanya hening, mulai terdengar bising dengan bisik-bisik para siswa. Aku hanya diam terperangah.

Mustahil..!

Dia guru magang? Yang itu artinya dia lebih tua dariku? Demi seluruh spesies ikan di dunia ini, wajah manisnya itu terlalu imut! Bahkan murid cewek di sekolah ini enggak ada yang seimut dia (walau yang lebih cantik darinya banyak).

"Hey, ikan asin! Air liurmu ngeces tuh!" olok teman sebangku ku setengah berbisik sambil menahan tawa.

Ku hadiahi dia death glare kilat, lalu kembali menatap objek cantik di depan kelas. Takut jika lengah sebentar saja, dia akan kembali menghilang dari jarak pandang ku seperti kemarin malam.

"Aku tau dia cantik. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti menatapnya seperti itu, Donghae? Toh kau juga bisa melihatnya hampir setiap hari, setidaknya sampai Miss Fany kembali mengajar."

Tanpa sadar bibirku mengukir senyuman. Iya, dia benar! Mulai sekarang aku bisa terus melihat gadis itu. Bukan hanya sekedar 10 menit.

Fin

* * *

Bagi yang mampir ke kolom review sertakan juga nama acc FB, nanti saya bales reviewnya lewat FB #bow


End file.
